1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement pertaining to cable and pipe transits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published European Patent Application 0 429 916 describes a module made of a rubber material, wherein the module includes an axially extending and centrally positioned channel in which a cable or a pipe is intended to run. The module includes radially outside the channel, or passageway, peelable layers of the same material as the remainder of the module. The intention is to enable the channel to be adapted for accommodation of the cable or pipe concerned, by peeling away the necessary number of layers to this end.
The module is intended to be mounted in a frame which, in turn, is mounted in the wall or like structure through which the cable or pipe shall pass. Naturally, the frame must be sealed against the wall to which it is fitted, in order to obtain a tight lead-through or transit. The modules must also lie tightly against the frame, with the module in sealing abutment with the cable or pipe.
The frame is first fitted against the wall together with a sealing means, for instance a rubber packing. A module, or several mutually abutting modules, is/are then fitted in the frame, together with a separate expansion element. After having drawn the cables or pipes through the channels in respective modules, the expansion element is tightened such as to exert pressure on the modules and therewith compress the modules to an extent at which they lie tightly against the cables or pipes. This procedure thus requires several working steps, and also requires the use of an expansion element in providing a sealed and tight cable or pipe transit.
The present invention provides a highly advantageous cable or pipe lead-through of the aforedescribed kind with which the expansion element is not required, therewith eliminating some of the working steps.